Cat and Mouse
by sistersyren
Summary: When the mission to save Orihime goes awry, more than just the group's freedom is taken. Can the Soul Society possibly be saved? Or will all be lost? Grimmjow X OC
1. Prelude

**Hey guys! So I've been dying to get this story cleaned up and put out but my laziness has caused it to take a while lol. But here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Here's your typical "characters don't belong to me!" notice. Consider yourself notified :)**

* * *

_Lost in a simple game,_

_ cat and mouse,_

_Are we the same people as before this came to light? _

The dry air whipped around fiercely, clearing the dust away from the battle that was finally coming to a close. The blue haired man couldn't help but grin madly as he watched his enemy fall face first into the sand. He stalked forward, tongue running across fangs and watching with bloodlust as the sand became tinted red.

"Well Kurosaki, it's been fun. I'm sure Aizen will let me have it for killin you myself, but I just don't think I can let you live. Sayonara strawberry." He grinned, raising his zanpakuto overhead and preparing to slice through the shinigami's head.

"No! Ichigo!" A voice rang out. From of the corner of his eye he caught the voice's owner. A female soul reaper stood on the overlooking balcony with the _princess_ girl behind her. He snarled as he saw her leap from the railing and flash towards him. She barely made it in time to block the killing blow he was preparing to deliver. He let out a hiss while the woman glared defiantly up at him. Zanpakuto clashed in a metallic shriek as she pushed against his sword, knocking him back a few feet. She glanced behind her where the prisoner girl was racing closer.

"Orihime! Get Ichigo out of here!" She ordered the girl before facing Grimmjow once more. He smirked at her glare, remembering that he'd clashed with the blonde before. She'd been brave, and foolish, enough to raise her sword against him in Karakura town.

_..._

_"Well well...what do we have here? A pretty little soul reaper out on her own? I don't think that's very wise now, do you?" He asked coming up behind the girl._

_She turned in a flash of gold, grinning brightly up at him. __"So there you are, I was wondering when you'd show yourself." Her hands were clasped behind her back and she rocked on her heels._

_Her voice was sweet and melodic, he nearly sneered at the softness. How was _this_ girl a soul reaper? She looked so easily breakable, like some sort of China doll. Pale gold tendrils cascaded around thin shoulders, framing smooth ivory features. The shinigami robes skimmed over lithe limbs but were just barely tight enough to show the curves beneath. _

_"Waiting for me?" He asked with a snort. "Now that's definitely not wise." _

_"Well out of the rag-tag lot of you that showed up here, your spiritual pressure was by far the greatest. So I allowed my own reiatsu to leak out more forcefully than the others, hoping I'd manage to catch your attention as a worthy opponent. Guess it worked." She smiled again, wide violet eyes dancing with laughter, and still not drawing her zanpakuto._

_"Che, dunno what may be going through that head of yours blondie but you're pretty stupid for choosing to fight me, even more stupid to try and egg me on first. But since you clearly wanna play games..." He said with a smirk before disappearing. "Let's play games." He whispered in her ear as he materialized behind her. In a split second she'd already stepped out of his reach, zanpakuto ready in front of her._

_"You're in luck, I love games." She said raising an arm, preparing a strike before a voice cut in._

_"Nezumi! Get out of here!" The boy from Ulquiorra's vision yelled as he rounded a corner with another small soul reaper. The blonde glared and sheathed her sword once more, not even worrying to glance in her assailant's direction._

_"No way Ichigo! I found him first! This one is mine!" She shouted, flicking flaxen locks over her shoulder and even adding in a foot stomp for greater effect._

_"Oh come on boobs for brains! Listen to him and get outta the way! You know you can't use your full power here anyway!" The other girl snapped, earning a heated glare._

_"No one asked you now did they pipsqueak?" She growled, only slightly looming over the other girl._

_"I'm older than you! Who're you calling a pipsqueak?" The smaller girl yelled jabbing a finger at the blonde. Grimmjow just watched on in amusement. These people were really supposed to beat the Espada? Shit he could take them all out himself!_

_"You may be older Rukia, but don't forget I'm stronger!" The blonde taunted back, the two glaring daggers at one another. They carried on endlessly while the boy called Ichigo tried helplessly to break them up. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, soon becoming bored with the show._

_"Enough!" He yelled, allowing his spiritual pressure out with crushing force. "I'm here for a battle. So can we get on with it, or would you rather I just kill you all here now?"_

_"Nezumi, I want you to go check on Orihime. Make sure she's safe!" The boy ordered, immediately reverting to his superior tone. The blonde looked like she wanted to argue but nodded obediently before turning her attention back to Grimmjow._

_"Don't forget me, Blue. We'll meet again!" She called, "Oh and try not to die just yet. I wanna be the one to kill you." She said with a smile before disappearing with a swish a pale gold hair a second later._

_..._

"So we meet again, blondie. Look as much as I would love to finish what we started a while ago, I don't have time to play with you just yet." He said with a grin, flashing past her. He halted when she appeared before him again a second later.

"Your opponent is me now. So I suggest you let that go and give me your full attention. You might survive longer that way." She said coldly, zanpakuto pointed at him.

"Back to these same old games, huh? That's fine, I'll play along. All I gotta do is kill you first, then finish up with Kurosaki!" He laughed and held his sword up to her. "So come on blondie, let's get this over with. Make your move."

"As you wish." She was on him in an instant, nearly slashing his shoulder if he hadn't moved to block it. He grit his teeth, surprised by the speed. While it was true he'd ran into her before, he hadn't actually gotten to see her fight. And if things really were like Aizen said then he really would have his hands full.

"You know, I normally don't make a habit out of fighting with girls." He said with a smirk as their swords clashed loudly.

"Yeah? Me neither but I figured I'd make an exception for you." She tossed back, smiling as his face turned to rage.

"You think you're funny huh woman? Well I'll show you what it means to fuck with me!" He growled lunging for her, she laughed and easily danced around him, slicing at him, hairs width at a time just for the fun of it. Too fast and small for him to catch. "Damn you." He growled, watching every footstep, counting, calculating, memorizing, ignoring her toying cuts. Then finally, he saw his chance. He shot out an arm, capturing her and holding his sword to her throat. "Gotcha..." He breathed out, pulling her flush against him. "You may be fast, but your movements are predictable " He smirked against the side of her neck, dragging his teeth along the quivering tendon, loving how she shook in fear. Until he realized her shakes were suppressed giggles, and she was out of his arms once more.

"You're not so good at these games, are you?" She said with a smirk, trying to ignore how her heart hammered against chest after he'd grabbed her.

"I'm tired of them! I've got things to finish with Kurosaki, so just hurry up and die!" He yelled lunging for her again, this time catching her off guard with his strength and speed.

"Bakudo number 39, enkosen!" She gasped, the glowing energy field appearing just in time to wield off his attack. Panting she flashed backwards, trying to gain some ground between them. "Maybe you're right, it's about time we end this game. My zanpakuto has just been begging to be released since we got here. She's quite moody, but hey what do you expect from the Thunder Goddess. It's been fun playing with you, now kneel before the power of the Gods!" He took a few steps back, not sure what to expect from the girl. "Boom...Kaminari!" She called, grasping the golden hilt of her zanpakuto. The air grew charged and thick as it morphed into a golden spear, the blade on top reminiscent of a bolt of lightning.

"That's it? Your fancy sword is now a fancy spear?" He smirked and almost stepped forward to strike again before he noticed the electricity crackling in the air around her form, sparking and clinging to her curvy shape. "Lightning armor? So that's you're deal, no close range combat." He grinned and let his stance fall. "That's fine, I don't need to be close to kill you!" He began firing ceros off left and right, not sure how she managed to step past each and every one.

"You should know that'll never work. I'm faster than you could ever be. You can't catch lightning." She said appearing behind him and piercing through his left shoulder. He snarled as the blade sliced through muscle but took advantage of her lapse in defense.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled managing to grab her throat, sinking his claws into the tender flesh. Ignoring the electricity pulsing through his skin, he lifted her to face level, her feet dangling above the ground. "I'm going to kill you. And then I'll take your pretty little head as a trophy, so that I can remember all the fun we've had." He growled with a feral grin, licking his lips before tossing her into a nearby pillar. The structure crumbled and began to collapse around her. She hadn't been expecting that. She groaned and pulled herself out of the rubble, just in time to see the giant blue cero come closer.

"Shit!" She gasped, holding the spear in front of her, no time to charge the electricity fully before letting it go. The beam was small but had enough force to change the trajectory of the cero, causing it to just barely miss her.

"Well lookie here! Still got some fight left in ya." He barked in laughter, stalking closer to the panting girl. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes before he killed her. Kami, he could get off for ages on how fear would look on her face as the life drained out of her. But as he got closer he was disappointed once more to see laughter dancing in those lilac eyes.

"I never said I was anywhere close to done." She smirked, righting herself once more and brushing the debris from her robes. He wanted to growl in rage but didn't want to give her any more satisfaction. He pounced forward, all force into his sword as he attempted to bring it down on her head. She blocked it with the spear and held strong, even though her feet were beginning to sink into the earth.

"Well come on then soul reaper! This can't be all you've got! I wanna see you in full power!" He laughed maniacally as she began to weaken beneath his blade. She sneered and put out her other hand.

"Hado number thirty-three, tenran!" She shouted, a fierce wind blasting him backwards. He landed a few feet away, just enough room for her to smirk and slam her spear into the ground. He grinned, knowing what was coming next. He recognized that same look from Kurosaki's eyes.

"Bankai...Teikoku Kaminari Kyougikai!" She called to the heavens. At some point the fierce levels of spiritual pressure became too much for the human prisoner girl, as the static lit sky revealed her unconscious form next to Kurosaki's a distance away. Grimmjow watched the sky in awe as large bolts of lightning struck the ground. One, two, three, four, _five_ he counted, having to steady himself as the ground shook with the force. When the blinding light cleared, he was surprised to see it was no longer just the two of them on the battlefield. The soul reaper stood flanked by four additional titan-esque figures. Two women and two men, each tall, muscular, and glowing unnaturally. And in the center, the soul reaper stood clad in shimmering armor that looked like lightning itself, with a staff larger and more ornate than before. He continued to stare, eyes wide and mouth agape, as she stalked forward. His eyes traced every line of her form and he unconsciously found himself licking his lips, entranced by the predatory look in her eyes. Lips quirked into a smirk as she regarded his stare.

"The Godly council of thunder and lightning. Nature's great destructive force that answers solely to me. Now you'll see why I'm not allowed to use this technique in the Soul Society. Allow me to introduce you. Zeus, the King and ruler of the sky and weather. Thor, wielder of Mjolnir and manipulator of electricity. Fulgora, lightning in female form, pure speed to power. And Oya, the undergoddess, warrior of deadly black lightning and destruction. They answer to _me_. I am one with Kaminari, the soul within my zanpakuto, goddess of thunder. There's no chance for you. This power is enough to wipe out entire cities. But fear not, _Espada_. As is the way of the Gods, I'll allow you a final request. Any last words before your demise?" She asked serenely as she came to a halt in front of him.

"What's your name soul reaper?" He smirked eyeing the girl before him. She blinked at him owlishly and raised a brow.

"I am Nezumi Yoshida. Lieutenant of the fourth division of the Gotei 13."

"A mouse...How cute. Cat's love mice." He said with a feral grin. Lilac eyes narrowed in response.

"Strong-willed mice know not to fear the arrogant cat. If that's all, I'll be taking your life now. Farewell, Espada." The Fulgora woman shot out around him, shackling him to the ground, her body becoming electric chains. He smirked through the shocks, watching as she raised her spear and prepared to impale him with it.

"Aizen was right after all mouse, you sure are something!" He laughed wickedly as her eyes blazed. "Too bad that's as much as you'll get to show me." He pulled a device from has hakama, pressing the button lightly. Suddenly she stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape before letting out a scream and clutching her head. Her minions disappeared as quickly as they came, and she was left in her tattered shinigami robes once more. The screams quieted as the blood came from anywhere it could. Eyes, nose, mouth, all leaking red as her body was ravaged from the inside. She let out a final choke before she fell unconscious into the dirt. The smell of her blood was intoxicating and he found it hard to tear himself away from the sight.

"Sorry blondie, but looks like I win this time." He said with a grin as he flung her up over his shoulder. "By the way, I'm Grimmjow. It's been a pleasure to meet you." He smirked to her unconscious form. He threw the princess over the other shoulder before grabbing Kurosaki by his stupid orange head and returning back to Los Noches. Ready to be praised for his success.

* * *

**First, translations! _Nezumi_ means mouse or rat. _Kaminari_ is both the Japanese word for thunder as well as the name of the Goddess of Thunder. _Teikoku Kaminari Kyougikai_ can be translated as Imperial Thunder Council.**

**Some tweaking to the story lines that we all know but nothing too crazy I think. After all...who could complain about more Grimmjow? ;)**

** Sorry to any Isane fans (_are_ there even any Isane fans? I don't think I ever recall her really doing much lol) but for the time being she is not the 4th ****lieutenant. Sowwy!**

**So let me know what you think so far! Reviews are so greatly appreciated. **


	2. Papermoon

_I'm falling_

_Down into my shadow_

_Holding my breath_

_I'm waiting on a deadly night_

Cold. Dark. Quiet. _Pain_. The world was spinning sharply, no, moving. She was being carried, but why? Thoughts came flooding back quickly. The mission, the others...Orihime! Ichigo! Eyes flashed open only to be met with more darkness. Gagged and bound, she thrashed wildly in an attempt to free herself. Her friends needed her!

"Keep still girl!" A rough voice boomed, a fist connecting with her skull as she continued to struggle. She bit her tongue and waited for the pounding in her head to subside. How had she gotten here? She was perfectly fine and preparing to destroy the blue-haired Espada one minute, then the next she had no idea where she was, or whose possession she was in. Finally the movement came to a halt and there was a resounding knock before what sounded like a heavy door creaking open. She didn't have time to think much longer before being dumped harshly onto the floor. She hissed beneath her bindings, vowing vengeance against whoever the lumbering oaf may have been.

"Yammy do be careful with our guest, please. She isn't a sack of meat." A voice rang out, velvety smooth and cold. Her ears instantly perked up in recognition, she knew that voice.

"Sorry Lord Aizen." The deep voice boomed, confirming her suspicion. She growled low in her throat. Hands gripped her once more before pulling the blindfold from her eyes and gag from her mouth.

"_Aizen_." She seethed, looking up at the traitor with disgust and wishing her hands were free to ring his neck. He descended the steps slowly, predatory and stalking, smiling all the while.

"Yoshida-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again." He grinned, offering a hand to help her up. Her eyes narrowed onto the flesh, glaring as if it had offended her.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't say the same." She growled, turning her head in refusal.

"You wound me Lieutenant. I had hoped you'd be delighted to see me." He held a hand to his chest, mocking disappointment.

"I tend not to fret over the loss of loathsome traitors." She snapped hopping up to her feet. "Now what is it that you want?" Her eyes tracked his every move, preparing to fight or flee should the time call for it.

"Must I have an ulterior motive for inviting an alluring woman to my quarters?" He grinned again, walking towards a small side table. There was a soft clinking as he fiddled with intricate glasses and a bottle of sloshing red liquid. He spilled the drink into two of the glasses before holding one out to her.

"Abducting and inviting are two entirely different acts." She glared at the glass he offered, holding her bound wrists up.

"Oh of course. How inconsiderate of me." He walked towards her slowly, breaking her bindings before clasping something around her wrist. Immediately she felt powerless, as if her reiatsu had been sapped.

"What's this?" She asked under her breath, already knowing the answer.

"I'm terribly sorry dear, but I'm afraid I can't have you waltzing through Los Noches with enough power to send it to the ground. You understand, ne?" He smiled once more, before offering her the same glass.

"No thank you." She spat, turning her head away. He sighed before setting the glass back down, and reaching to grip her chin.

"You know, I always admired you. You're lovely of course, but mostly for your spirit." He held her face in his hand, appraising her like merchandise. "Strong, driven, and quite dark." He released her and circled her slowly, eyes roaming her form. "Calculating and brilliant, all hidden behind such a pretty face." He said serenely, smile laced with venom. Just like the snake he was.

"Really? That's funny because I never did like you much at all." She hissed defiantly, feeling a new burning hatred for this man.

"Well that truly is a shame. I had such high hopes and such great plans for you." He said sitting back in his seat, looking genuinely disappointed.

"If my freedom isn't included in those plans then I want nothing to do with them." She snapped. His eyes looked amused and he smiled that hidden evil smile once more.

"Oh but freedom was a part of those plans." He started, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth to interrupt him. "No not your freedom from Los Noches. But a freedom within it."

"And how exactly would that be? I can't imagine that you'd just let me roam around freely and do as I wish." She asked skeptically, forcing herself to not get too optimistic.

"That is exactly what I would allow you to do. But there is a condition you see." He said causing her to laugh bitterly.

"Of course there is. And what would that condition be?"

"I would like you to agree to be my bride." His smile widening further as she gaped at him. "You agree to marry me, and you shall rule this land with me. You are free to do as you like within the castle and I have someone to spend my time with. It would be a great benefit to the both of us."

She tried not to gag at the thought of marrying Aizen...having to kiss Aizen...sleeping _every night_ with Aizen. She wanted to scream. Wanted to immediately tell him no, kick his sorry ass and then get the hell out of there. But her brain was processing faster than her mouth, logically thinking things through. Marrying Aizen would give her security. It would ensure part of her freedom, keep her safe, allow her to have time and the means to plot a way out. She needed this freedom to save them all.

"So I guess you see the benefits of my proposal?" He asked taking a sip from his glass.

"I do, but I must ask. Why me?" She said, an honest question.

"Because even from here I can see that you are very much like me." He said as he peered at her over his glass.

"I am nothing like you." She said slowly, forcing down the anger his comment provoked, fist clenching and releasing.

"Come now, I know everything there is to know about you my dear. If there's anyone who can see the similarities it's myself." He said with a wicked grin. "Besides, you've been lonely for so long now. Allow someone else to care for you, I'm sure he would have wanted that for you. Ne?"

"Please don't..." She whispered, pushing the memories away. She couldn't fall apart right now. "What he would have wanted is none of your concern."

"Poor Yoshida-sama. How unfair of the Captain to leave you." He said softly, fake sympathy flickering in his smile.

"Enough!" She shouted before she could stop herself. Aizen's brows rose in shock before he smirked. "I will agree to your terms if you agree to mine. I need some time to come to terms with things. Use this time to court me, or woo me if you wish. But know deep down I only will be doing this for the sake of my friends. My heart will never belong to another ever again. And you will not speak of my past or of him. He is dead, and that is that." She hated the man, she truly did. But she knew she had to do whatever she could to survive.

"I'm thrilled we could come to an agreement my dear Nezumi. I gladly accept your conditions." He said, standing and grabbing hold of her hand. She tried not to flinch as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of it. "I will have Gin take you to your new quarters." He said with a smile, finally releasing her hand. Nodding she quickly turned to the door, nearly sprinting out of the room.

"She's a catch Lord Aizen. You're sure to have your hands full." Yammy smirked as the girl fled. "Will you be making her into a hollow?

"No, I wish to keep this one as is. Although she would make quite the lovely hollow wouldn't she?" He smirked in return. "Yammy, go and send for Grimmjow please. I have important matters to discuss with him."

...

The door closed behind her and she leaned back against it heavily. She closed her eyes tight and let out a shakey breath. Kami, what was she getting herself into?

"Nezi-chan! How wonderful to see you." Another familiar voice rang out. She groaned and opened her eyes, gaze falling upon yet another traitor.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Gin?" She glared up at his stupid smirk.

"Just here on Lord Aizen's orders. Time to take you to your new room." He smiled as he held out an arm for her.

"I may not have my powers but I can still break your bones." She snapped, smirking in satisfaction as he retracted the limb.

"Of course. I would be disappointed in you otherwise." He smiled and turned to walk away. She followed obediently but didn't make an attempt to speak anymore. "What's wrong Nezi-chan? Cat gotchur tongue?" She snorted but the silence continued and he sighed. Well this was boring. Although he could easily rile her up, that was always entertaining.

"I must say I would never have expected you of all people to fall for Aizen's charm so quickly! I mean, marriage? That's quite a large commitment. If I didn't know any better I would think that you were up to something." Gin said with a unnerving grin as he led her through the winding corridors.

"I will do what I must to survive, that's all." She said plainly as she followed, glaring holes in the back of his head all the while.

"Oh come now, Nezi...don't look at me that way. Just think, we can spend time together just like in the old days! Only Rangiku isn't here...so I guess it isn't quite like the old days afterall." He said contemplatively, tapping a finger against his chin.

"Stop talking to me, Gin." She snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh but we used to be such good friends! Do you really want to cut me out like that?" He said with a pout, watching her eyes burn with anger.

"We stopped being friends, as soon as you betrayed the Soul Society. You brought this on yourself." She sneered, stabbing a finger at his chest.

"Ah so that's what this is all about, because I left ya?" He grinned again watching her scowl.

"I'm done talking to you now." She snapped before growing quiet once more. Who was this girl? She was nothing like the Nezumi he once knew.

"Wouldn't you like your own robes? I'm sure your doting fiance would be glad to have some specially made for you." Gin snickered as he glanced back at the tattered remains of her shinigami uniform. She sighed down at the torn fabric, knowing she could only wear it for so long before it was shreds.

"Yes I suppose that would be necessary." She said quietly, hating that she had to look like them now too.

"Wonderful. I'll be sure to let him know." He grinned again as they stopped in front of a set of large doors. "Well here we are, this will be your room." She paused before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you all had this planned." She said as she looked around at the already prepared room.

"Of course not! That would just be absurd." He said with a sarcastic smirk as he turned to leave.

"Gin-kun...what happened to the others?" She said quietly, voice hardly above a whisper. He couldn't help but chuckle at how easily she reverted to the familiar honorific.

"Oh don't worry Nezi-chan, they're all still alive. Although some of them are in worse states than others. Kurosaki for instance...well I'm afraid he hasn't quite woken up just yet." He shrugged, her face falling.

"No...Is he okay?" She whimpered as her eyes swam with tears.

"Just a coma is all. He should be fine. If he wakes up that is." He shrugged again, frowning at how her lip trembled.

"This is all my fault. I didn't get there in time. I should have gotten to him sooner! I failed them all. Orihime, Sado, Ishida, even _Rukia_, and Ichigo. Especially Ichigo." She sunk down to her knees, the weight crashing down on her and a tiny pitiful noise leaving her throat. He looked down at her and chewed his cheek as something in his chest clenched. He sighed heavily before leaning down in front of her.

"You always were too kind." Gin he said softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller girl and resting his chin on her head. "Why couldn't you just save yourself for once?" He didn't _want_ to worry about her, they were supposed to be enemies now. But he couldn't imagine the girl he once thought of like a sister forever in Aizen's clutches.

"You wouldn't understand. You only care about yourself." She sniffled into his chest.

"Nezi you know that's not true. I always cared about you. Rangiku too." He sighed, hoping no one would catch him consoling the girl.

"Then why did you do this?" She asked in a whisper. "Why did you do this to us? To the Soul Society, to me, to Ran-chan. We trusted you."

"I don't expect you to understand, and I can't explain this to you. But I have to go now." He said standing back up and heading towards the door. "Listen Nezi...from now on we are not friends. I cannot be there for you and I cannot help you. You are nothing to me, and if you seek me out I will have to hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes." She whispered, hanging her head

"Good." He said sharply, hand on the door. "And be careful Nezumi. I don't know what you're planning but I can assure you it will only lead to more suffering." With that he was gone, and she couldn't help but feel even more alone.

* * *

**Well finally got chapter 2 out! Sorry if it's a tad on the boring side, but it's more of a bridge chapter to the storyline.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**-S**


	3. Reclusion

_There's someone inside me that softly kills everyone around_

_They don't know they're dead to me cause intent never makes a sound_

_All along they found I strangled lovers who've learned from slower hands_

_With these eleven minutes I could teach you what I am_

Grimmjow groaned, burrowing his head under a pillow as the noise continued. The pounding on the door was insistent. Loud and heavy. As much as he wanted to ignore it, it wasn't possible. He already tried. Reluctantly the blue-headed espada threw himself from his bed and stumbled towards the door before wrenching it open.

"Whaddya want?" He growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Damn what's a guy gotta do to get a nap around here?"

"Well good morning!" Yammy smirked in the doorway, clearly pleased to have pissed him off so easily. "Lord Aizen would like to speak with you." Grimmjow groaned and let his head fall against the door frame.

"What for now?" He snapped, quickly growing tired of being Aizen's favorite new page boy. It had only been little more than a day before that he'd last been given orders by the man.

"The hell if I know. He just finished speaking with the prisoner girl and sent me to fetch you." Yammy shrugged with a grin.

"Oh yeah! How is blondie?" Grimmjow snickered watching Yammy smirk.

"Well she seems like a handful. But she is a looker and she's just agreed to be our _queen_." He cackled. "She's going to marry Lord Aizen!" At this Grimmjow's eyebrows gave an annoyed twitch.

"No shit? So he had me risk my life just to bring him a bride." He snorted, recalling just how close his battle had been.

Yammy just shrugged and turned to leave. "Beats me. But I'd get a move on if I were you. You know Lord Aizen doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah whatever...I'll get there when I damn sure feel like it." Grimmjow grumbled to himself, slamming the door behind him. He paced through the halls leisurely with his hands clasped behind his head, offering sneers and snide remarks to those he passed. As he walked, his mind flashed back to the last time Aizen has called him in for a talk.

_"Grimmjow, how nice to see you." He man smiled coldly, the emotion not quite reaching his eyes as the bluenette entered the stark white throne room._

_"Lord Aizen," Grimmjow responded with a slight bow. "You asked for me?"_

_"Yes...There's a task I need you to do for me, Grimmjow. You see, there's to be an invasion here soon. A group of ryoka, and a few soul reapers. Friends of our _guest."

_"An invasion, sir? I thought that's what we prepared for when we took the princess." Grimmjow snorted with a raised brow. As if the Espada needed to worry about those weaklings. That fact had been proven already._

_"Of course, of course. I have no doubt that they can be handled quite efficiently." Aizen said with a dismissive wave. "That is not the issue. I need you to retrieve one of them for me. She's a soul reaper. A lieutenant."_

_"Capture a woman? You've asked the right guy." Grimmjow snickered._

_"Yes, I knew I could count on your..._particular_ skill sets." Aizen smirked. "But do be careful Grimmjow. She's not to be taken lightly. Underestimate her and you're sure to find yourself dead." This time his cruel smile seemed all too genuine._

_"Yeah I got it. Beat the onna and drag her back here. No problem." He said with a feral grin, knowing there was no way his mission could fail._

He grit his teeth as images of a pretty blonde in battle flashed through his thoughts. Memories of her panting face and sweet smelling blood sending an erotic twinge through him. He really had underestimated her ability to fight. If it wasn't for the trump card Aizen had given him, he might not have still been standing here today. "Psh...stupid blondie." He growled. Finally, Aizen's ornate doors loomed before him and he knocked loudly.

"You may enter." Aizen's cold voice rang out. He kicked his way inside, hands stuffed into his pockets and hoping their talk wouldn't take too long. He really wanted to finish that nap.

"Lord Aizen." He said with a stiff bow as he stood before the man, trying not to glare too hard.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I have a few important matters to discus with you. Do have a seat." Aizen said, waving dismissively at a chair.

"Of course Lord Aizen." Grimmjow responded, taking his seat as instructed.

"I wanted to speak with you about the girl you have captured for me." Aizen took a seat himself, crossing his legs and leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"Yes, I heard she's agreed to be your bride." Grimmjow said snidely, cause Aizen to chuckle.

"Ah yes. As clever as ever, that girl is. She agreed with hardly any reluctance. And while I do appreciate her cooperation, I do have reason to suspect that it is merely a front while she plots."

"She's a captive, plotting would do her no good if she doesn't have a means to escape." Grimmjow shook his head. Aizen merely raised a brow and twitched his lips in a small smirk.

"You see, the Soul Society does not fear much. They have very little reason to, since they are a highly militarized force. The do prepare however. There are but a few shinigami that train specifically to protect the seireitei in states of critical emergency. They're called sentinels. Each highly trained in a particular trait. There's the smart, and the strong, and the covert. This one is possibly the most clever. She has unparalleled intelligence taught by _Kisuke_ Urahara." He spat the name, anger glinting in his eyes, "In fact, I suspect she knew my true nature before I had even acted on it."

"Why are you telling _me_ this, sir, if I may ask?" Grimmjow asked, trying to hide his sneer. Aizen simply held up a hand and continued on.

"Moreover, her resume is quite daunting to say the least. One of the original chosen to participate in the sentinel project. Already possessing her vast intelligence as a disciple of Urahara, she then studied under the _best_ in every aspect. Speed and covertness from training within the Stealth Force, a ruthless killer's mentality sharpened while shadowing Retsu Unohana, paired with her exceptional mastery of kido as well as hand to hand combat, she could send this palace tumbling down around us should she be left unmonitored. Thankfully for us, however, first experiments are typically flawed. While the soul society did well to select her based upon her credentials, they did not take her personality into account." Grimmjow merely looked on, bored, still not understanding why he was the only one having to listen to this history lesson. "You see, she's extremely volatile and it is not at all uncommon for her to rush into a situation without thinking. She opens herself for failure that way, just as she has done here today." He smirked maliciously, finally looking back to Grimmjow.

"So let me get this straight, we are harboring the one person of the soul society who can single-handedly destroy Los Noches?" Grimmjow asked incredulously. "If she's so damn dangerous, why do you want her here?"

"I prefer to monitor my threats at a closer range, not from afar. And a threat as great as she, is one that I would much rather have as an ally, or at the very least, under my control. She is of no real danger to us now though. I have successfully suppressed her spiritual pressure and abilities. The only thing we have to fear is her _mind_." Aizen said as he stood up from the chair once more. "And that is where you come in. I want you to keep an eye on her Grimmjow."

"What? Like a babysitter?" Grimmjow sneered. "Isn't that a task better suited to some fraccion? I brought her here! Isn't that enough?" He asked, slamming his hands down on the table.

"You know, Grimmjow, rankings are not permanent figures..." Aizen said ominously as he plucked imaginary lint from his robes. "It would be a shame to have to send one of my best Espada away." Grimmjow glared and clenched his teeth. He hated this, he really did. Such utter bullshit. He was a killer, not a babysitter.

"As you wish, Lord Aizen." He grit out, feeling sick to his stomach at what he'd just agreed to. Aizen smiled that vicious cold smile that he'd learned to loathe so much.

"Wonderful. I knew you'd see it my way." He said as he dropped a key into Grimmjow's palm. "You are to watch her at all times. You can leave at night to sleep, but someone needs to stay stationed outside. Bring her her meals and make sure you see that she eats them. I can't have my bride starving away."

"Yeah I got it." Grimmjow had snapped before he could help himself, turning to walk out the door.

"Oh and Grimmjow? If anything should happen to her on your watch, should she get hurt, or escape...Well, I'm afraid it will be your head." Aizen said coldly before shutting the large doors in his face.

* * *

**_*peeking over the edge of desk*_ Well heyyy guys! Long time no see right? *_dodges thrown objects*_ I am so terribly sorry for taking forever and a half to get this chapter out -_- I had a terrible combination of being crazy busy and having awful writers block. Like I tried soooo many times to write this chapter. I would get maybe about a sentence or two before giving up again. **

**My biggest problem when writing is that I always already have the main plot points written, but filling in the spaces between is a struggle. I should probably work on that huh? **

**Unfortunately this is not as long as it was supposed to be but I was able to finish this section and decided that I wanted to get _something_ out there to you guys. I promise I'm going to start buckling down more! Please don't hate me for this boring tiny chapter :( **

**R & R pwease :)**

**-S**


	4. Unforgivable

_The flashback's playing in her mind,_

_His tempting lips, his lying eyes..._

_Her heart is guilty, she feels sick,_

_The room is spinning, it won't quit..._

The remaining few hours before dinner, Grimmjow spent sulking. It made no sense as to why _he_ had to be the one to watch over the damn girl. She had no use of her powers so she wasn't exactly a threat. He had honestly thought about passing the job off to Shawlong, but decided against it since it would only lead him into more trouble with Aizen. He'd managed to gain back both his rank and his arm, and frankly he'd rather not lose either again. Growling in agitation he threw himself out of bed, punching a small crater in the wall on his way out.

After taking the longest way possible, Grimmjow found himself in front of the kitchen. It wasn't a room he frequented often since arrancar were not required to eat to sustain life. He would have assumed that it was the same for all souls, but yet here he was loading a tray with food for the soul reaper. Aizen never explained _why_ he needed to bring her meals, just that he was supposed to. So maybe other souls needed food after all, not that he cared. He'd rather just let the girl starve so that he'd be free from duty. The walk to her quarters wasn't as long as he'd hoped and he all too soon was in front of her door.

Taking a deep breath he placed the key into the lock and lightly pushed open the door, peering into the room. It was completely dark, save for the sliver of moonlight falling in through the tiny window. His eyes landed upon her curled up on the small couch, illuminated as she stared blankly out the window. She wore the same torn shinigami robes from when he'd brought her in, and overall she looked utterly defeated and helpless. He cleared his throat to catch her attention, watching as her head snapped towards him and her mouth fell open. Her eyes instantly narrowed, lips curling back over her teeth.

"_You_." She snarled, vivid lilac eyes burning into his even through the dark. He hadn't exactly expected her to greet him warmly, but he definitely wasn't prepared for her reaction. In a split second she was on him, small fists flying mercilessly wherever they could gain purchase. The tray he'd been holding went clattering to the ground, spilling its contents at their feet. He growled beneath her assault, only reacting when her fist came in contact with his nose.

"Gob dahmut ownna!" He shouted, bringing a hand to his face and feeling blood begin to seep through his fingers. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" She seethed, eyes tinged with something along the lines of madness. "Let's recap shall we?" She hissed, "I completely _failed_ to rescue Orihime, the remainder of my friends are now captives and dying, I'm a _prisoner_ and I have to _marry_ fucking _Aizen_! Not to mention I have to cooperate with _you_, the very person that put me in this entire situation!" One, two, three heartbeats before a light seemed to go off in her head. Her eyes narrowed on him even more, shining with murderous intent as she growled deep in her throat. "This is _your_ fault! I'm here because of you! My friends are going to rot in this place _because of you_!" She was hysterical now, hands pounding into him whilst tears trekked down her cheeks. Her hits were spastic and didn't particularly hurt,so he let her continue on her frenzy for a moment longer before gripping the front of her robes and slamming her against the wall on his right. Her head hit the stone with a vicious_ smack_, and large violet eyes blinked up at him dazed and teary.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, blondie. _You_ are a prisoner. _I_ am your guard. That means that _you_ answer to _me_. You will show me respect or I'll slice that tongue right out of your pretty. Little. Mouth." He growled threateningly, pressing a thumb against her slightly parted lips. Her eyes narrowed and burned defiantly into his. She opened her mouth to retort, but instead clamped it shut, teeth and all, on said thumb. Grimmjow let out a curse as her teeth sunk into his skin, drawing blood. He wrenched his hand from her mouth, shoving away from her and her stupid smirking face.

"You are the most infuriating little shit I've ever had to deal with. You can fucking starve for all I care!" He bellowed, slamming and locking the door behind him. "God dammit!" He yelled at no one in particular, wiping the blood off his face as he stomped back towards his room. From that day on she paid him no mind when he came to her room, and he made no move to communicate with her. He'd only come in to remove the previous tray of food and replace it with another that she wouldn't eat. Besides those times, he simply camped outside of the room, keeping watch without actually having to deal with her. This carried on for all of three days before Grimmjow realized he had to force her to eat or drink _something_, least she decide to actually starve on him. As he loaded up a tray with as many temping treats as he could, he found himself cursing his misfortune for ever being stuck with the girl.

Slipping the key into the lock, he let himself in as usual. He walked the few short paces to the table, placing the tray on top. Right as he was about to command her to eat for once, she spoke up.

"You could learn to knock you know. I may be a prisoner but I do still think I at least deserve my privacy." She said quietly, not bothering to even turn in his direction. He took his time to respond, instead allowing his eyes to roam and take in her appearance in the false sun's light. The hair he'd once remembered as long pale gold tendrils now looked lackluster and dull. Her smooth ivory skin now sallow, still flecked with streaks of dried blood she had yet to scrub away. Then there were her eyes. Downcast and cold, they boasted deep dark circles beneath them that proved she hadn't been sleeping either. He cleared his throat, trying to formulate the right words.

"You look sick." He blurted out, mentally smacking himself. _P__robably_ not the best choice of words he could have used in the situation. "You should eat and then I can take you to the baths. I'd imagine a girl like you would want to get cleaned up, right blondie?" He asked, looking for a change in her demeanor. That was about as nurturing as he could get, so she'd better take him up on it while she had the chance.

"No thank you." She said sharply, her gaze never leaving its spot from the wall. Grimmjow immediately felt himself begin to bristle. He was _trying_ to be nice and here she was shooting him down so blatantly. If she wouldn't cooperate with him by choice, then he'd have to resort to threatening.

"Look onna..." He managed to grit out, "You haven't left the room in days. You're not eating, and it's obvious you're not sleeping either. Honestly, you're starting to look like a walking ghost. You don't have it that damn bad!" Her eyes finally landed on him, proof that she was listening, so he continued in his tirade. "You _literally_ get to sit in the lap of luxury. Luxury in this case, being Aizen. If the biggest thing you have to worry about is getting married, then there are definitely more prisoners here who have it worse than you. Shit, there are_ arrancar_ working for Aizen here that have it worse than you! So quit acting like the little bitch that you are and get over yourself already!" He let out a breath as he finished, watching various emotions flicker through her eyes before they settled on fury.

"What right do you have to tell me that '_I don't have it that bad'_?" She hissed, standing up and stalking forward. "You haven't the slightest idea. I. lost. everything." She glowered while punctuated each word with a finger jabbed into his chest from across the table.

"Exactly! You lost! It was a battle and your little group of renegade heroes _lost_. Do you know what that makes you now? The spoils of war. You are the_ prize_ that Aizen has won. Nothing but a _trophy_. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He spat, glaring down at the girl.

"I hate you." She seethed, venom dripping from every word. Her wide eyes were glossy, and she stood there trembling, hands tightened into fists.

"Well whoop-di-freakin-do. You don't have to like me! That's not what I'm here for. It's my job to keep you _alive_. So if that means I have to strap you down and force this food down your throat, I will. So just make it easier for the both of us and eat your damn food!" The small table shook dangerously as he slammed his hands against it, dishes on the tray rattling. She glared up at him viciously, before her stomach got the better of her and let out a loud growl. Seconds ticked past and the silence stretched around them, as her face grew ruddy. The look on her face and humiliated blush on her cheeks was enough to set Grimmjow off into a fit of howling laughter.

"Shut up." She snapped, snatching the tray from the table and turning her back to him.

He continued to laugh until his sides were sore, before finally calming himself and plopping down onto the couch beside her. "At least share, you don't need that much food all to yourself."

"That's _mine_!" She gasped, eyes wide as he swiped half of the sandwich off of her tray.

"What? I thought you weren't hungry?" He said through a mouthful, watching as she glared in irritation. "If I had known the easiest way to get you to eat your food was to start eating it first I woulda done this a lot sooner." He grinned as he scarfed down the rest of the sandwich.

"Keep taking my food and I'll eat you instead." She hissed as she scooted further away.

"Hmm just make sure you swallow, okay?" He licked his lips and gave a lecherous smirk, watching her face light up in horror as she leapt up from the seat.

"You pig!" She hollered, throwing the now empty tray at his head. He dodged it easily and a loud clang echoed through the room as the tray bounced from the wall to the floor.

"Yeah? Well I didn't eat a whole tray of food in all of two point five seconds. Who's the pig again?" He barked a laugh as she stomped to her bed before plopping down onto it.

"Shut up you ass." She leered before turning and keeping her back to him once more. They sat in silence for a while, Grimmjow smirked and stretched out across the couch while she sat and picked at the comforter on the bed. "I'm going to be stuck with you for quite some time, aren't I?" She asked quietly, finally speaking up.

"Hey, I'm not any happier about it than you are. I'd rather be out fighting or something, instead I'm stuck babysitting." He said with a shrug. She may have been a pain in the ass but at least she was fun to get a rise out of. He supposed there _were_ worse chores he could be stuck with in this place.

"Rather you than Aizen at least." She muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Feral eyes darted around her, noting that she seemed to have reverted to that china doll look once more. He couldn't help but snort at how her personality clashed with her looks. Aizen's words of '_extremely volatile_' flashed through his mind. Yeah that was her alright. Quick to snap, curse, and argue with everything.

"You know, for such a sweet looking girl you're really quite a bitch." He chuckled, voicing the thoughts.

"That's your problem, Espada. I never claimed to be a sweet girl. It's not in my nature. You just assumed that I must be." She said with a snide look over her shoulder.

"Grimmjow." He corrected when he realized she'd been unconscious during their previous introduction.

"Gesundheit." She replied boredly, continuing to pick at invisible lint from the comforter. He felt his brow tick at the brush off.

"No baka, that's my name. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm the sexta Espada." He boasted, jabbing a thumb at himself. If he was going to be stuck with her, the least he could do was get them on terms not to strangle each other every day.

"That's a terrible name." She said with a raised brow as she finally turned back around to face him.

"What? No it's not!" He defended, immediately bristling. This girl...

"A name without meaning." She said dismissively, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not a mouse." He growled, standing up and grabbing the earlier discarded tray.

"Well I'm actually a soul, so I believe your argument is invalid." She said as she hopped off the bed. "So what was that earlier about taking me to the baths?" She smirked, switching subjects.

"Don't think for a second that I won't still kill you." He glared before stomping from the room. "And you can forget about that bath now!" He shouted behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Grimmjow_." He heard her call teasingly as he locked the door. He growled and tried to rub the tension from between his brows.

Well maybe he could settle for at least strangling every other day.

* * *

**Hurray, I think I didn't take as long getting this out like last time! (Well I still look forever but I figured I could butter you up by mentioning I didn't take _as_ long). Did it work? :D**

**So this is probably ridden with typos and grammar errors galore but I just reeeeeally don't feel like re-editing right now. **

**Anyway, hope I haven't caused anyone to lose hope with me and my inconsistent updates...is the story worth it at least?**

**R&R pwease and tank yew!**


End file.
